Resident Evil Chronicles Part 1
by refreak18
Summary: Umbrella created another base on Shina Island. It is up to Chris and his friends to do some investigating.Chris/Jill,Claire/Leon!


**Prologue-**

"**Hurry up! Everyone get ready, they should be here any minute now." a deep voice yelled while 7 other men were running around a dark living room. They were being hunted by Umbrella for the past few months now and they finally were caught. 3 ½ months ago they hacked into some Umbrella Black Files while checking on a lead. What they found was phenomenal. Umbrella had just constructed a new Umbrella Base on a small European island known as Shina Island. They had found valuable information about a small plant there used for creating Tyrant experiments and other BOW creations. It is also used to house several researchers and their families. They didn't really find anything else of value except a map of the island itself. You could say they hit the jackpot on Umbrella, but unfortunately they were found hacking into their system and was shut down. Even worse than that, they were detected on satellite and their location was spotted. **_**'Yeah and their gonna show up any minute and bomb us if we don't hurry up with the plan…' **_**George thought to himself. "Remember, stick to the plan and be brave." after that he took a M92F Berretta, standard issue for all STARS members, and went to the stairs. "Howard," he grabbed a man's shoulder to turn him around," take the men down into the basement and set up their. I want them set up with grenades and pistols. Don't let anyone be a hero tonight!" And with that he went upstairs to a small room at the end of the hall.' Please**_** get this email.' **_**he thought to himself as he started typing…**

**-Can't talk, their going to be here soon! We hacked into Umbrella files. What we got was gold. They just created another base on a small island 4 months ago…**

**The coordinates and map of the island are being sent attached to this email. They found us on satellite, so were being tracked. Do us a favor and find the Umbrella base and kick some ass!**

**Good Luck! **

**-George H.**

'_**End this shit with Umbrella once and for all!' **_**He thought as he sent the email and shut down the computer. Outside he could hear the helicopter's over head, and looked out the window as he saw the tree's swaying from side to side from the gust of the chopper's wind. **_**'Their here…' **_**he thought as he went downstairs. He looked out one of the living room windows he could see Umbrella Special Forces coming through the fields, and coming down from the helicopters on wires. "They sent the whole army for us?!" he began to go down the hall to the basement door. **_**'it was only a computer we hacked into, not their whole system…'**_** his thoughts were cut short as the front door of the house was blown open by a grenade. Quickly thinking he took cover behind a small table in the hall. He took out his handgun an took a peek from around the side of the table only to see 2 Umbrella soldiers standing in the doorway, each with an assault rifle in their hands. **_**'Oh they sent these goons.yeah Umbrella had a lot of Umbrella Special Force members, but they were all so stupid.' **_**Still unnoticed by the two, George fired his gun at the one at the right. About 5 bullets entering his chest as he went down. The other noticed and began to fire his gun down the hall. George hid behind the table as chips and pieces of wood began flying all over the place. "Aah fuck!" George yelled as he noticed his left shoulder was bleeding. Luckily it was only a graze. Realizing the man stopped firing to reload his weapon, George took the opportunity to grab his shoulder and stood up and started firing at the man at the end of the hall until he heard only the click and an empty cartridge as he was pulling the trigger. The soldier dropped to floor near his partner. **_**'That was a close one…' **_**he thought as he heard windows from upstairs break and the stomps from men across the floor making their way to the stairs. He opened the basement door and went downstairs with the rest of his team.**

**The whole team turned around to see their captain come to the bottom of the steps. "We heard shots fired! Are you okay?" Howard said as he went to the captain."Yeah, 2 goons ambushed me. But, I'm fine!"**

"**Your bleeding, sir!" one of the younger members of the team stated as he went to go clean up the wound on his shoulder. George only slapped his hand away. "I said I said I was fine. Are the bombs in the correct locations?" he asked Tom. "Yes sir. Here take this." he handed him a red switch. "When you press the switch the bombs will detonate at once."Goerge took the detonator from his hands and went to the bottom of the stairs. He looked at the faces of his members.**_**' they don't even look scarred, not even sad.' **_**he thought as he even looked at the new younger recruits.' they**_** are actually happy to do all this.' **_

"**Men!" he started as he turned to them. "Sir!" they said in unison as they stood tall and firm. "Umbrella thinks they can mess with us?" he looked from one member to the next. "They think they can mess with the STARS and get away with it?"**

**Meanwhile outside, Umbrella Special Forces were invading the old 2-story house like ninjas on a dark night.**

"**Well they created us so now there going to deal with us. Cause if were going to die tonight, were going to do it with a smile on our faces!" George finished just as an Umbrella soldier kicked open the basement door. At the bottom of the steps he saw nothing but a bleeding man holding a red switch, and a huge smile on his face while he pressed the button. **

**BOOM!!**

**The whole house and everything and everyone within a mile of it exploded in a fiery flame of revenge.**


End file.
